


Deliver Me

by persephone20



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by a comment made by <a href="http://silviakundera.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://silviakundera.livejournal.com/"><b>silviakundera</b></a> in <a href="http://silviakundera.livejournal.com/832354.html#cutid1"> her episode 17 commentary</a>. Stipulation was "a kiss that makes everything ~awkward later". This is just another once off, but one I very much enjoyed writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilviaKundera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/gifts).



> Spoilers: Up to 2.18 'The Last Dance'

  
He thought that the relief felt between Bonnie and Jeremy would be enough to keep them underground for a good long time. That was why he took it upon himself to make sure that there was a continued supply of food and liquid brought down to them. People may not think that vampires thought of those things, but Damon did.

He’d not made his visits at times when Jeremy would be there to begin with. No need to antagonise the boy further. And, somewhere along the way, he’d somehow become fond of the boy. Not anything that he was going to start yelling from rooftops, just... he wasn’t going to be killing Jeremy again any time soon.

Ditto went for Bonnie.

She was awake and sitting against a wall of rock when he came down. Jeremy was absent. Damon glanced out the way he’d come, as if looking towards the height of the sun. He’d thought it was after school hours.

“He’s at his house.”

Bonnie was standing up to greet him, and Damon deliberately turned his expression of genuine confusion into something more manufactured when he turned back to face Bonnie.

“Not here protecting his beloved?” Damon quirked, before allowing himself a moment to break eye contact by putting down the food he had brought.

Bonnie shook her head. “I’m not his beloved. You don’t need to keep bringing these things.”

“I don’t,” Damon agreed. He shrugged it off. “Someone needs to. Everyone is so very busy these days.” This said with a roll of his eyes.

Bonnie gave a small smile at that. She was starting to move towards him, and that made Damon frown. Up till the dance they’d shared the other night, Bonnie had never moved closer to him. Here in this cave, they were hardly in a situation where it was difficult to hear each other.

“You’re changing back. Do you know that?” Bonnie was gazing at him with an expression of... fondness. Damon took a step back, wondering if she knew _that_.

“I’ve... I should get back...”

“Elena. I know.” Bonnie now only stood about three feet from him. She nodded her head once, then blinked, and Damon saw the individual lashes of her eyelids touch lightly against the tops of her cheekbones.

He was feeling very, very confused by this.

“Say hi to... Jeremy.” It was such an unlike Damon thing to say that he was already shaking his head before he turned to go.

“Damon, wait.”

Bonnie didn’t raise her voice, didn’t need to. For some reason, just the sound of her voice made Damon stop. But now his jaw clenched. “You’re Elena’s best friend,” he reminded her, between gritted teeth.

“I’m not, you know.”

The look on Damon’s face was incredulous as he turned around to face Bonnie. Who the hell did she think she was? Even though they’d not talked, she’d have to be completely obtuse to miss that he was not going to upset Elena both for her own sake and on behalf of her brother by messing around with her in here.

But Bonnie’s face was completely serene. He knew that expression. It wasn’t one he’d commonly seen on Bonnie’s before, as she was always just about to yell at him, or just had done, but now there was none of that. In fact, Bonnie didn’t look very much like Bonnie right now at all.

“It’s the backlash of the spell you cast.” It had to be. “You’re disoriented,” he continued, striving to come across as understanding. “It’ll pass.”

Unexpectedly, this statement out of him only caused Bonnie to smile again but, this time, Damon was more prepared for this strangeness and covered his expression better.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this,” Bonnie said, unexpectedly. “At least 100 years. More than.”

Damon squinted at Bonnie, but his eyes widened as soon as he realised what she was saying. It wasn’t that strange; he’d known the other witch to reside in this body before. Of course, they hadn’t been on such good terms back then, not him and Bonnie, not him and... “Emily.”

Another smile. This time it was almost cat-got-the-cream-like. “Yes.”

“But Bonnie...?”

“Bonnie is fine.” Emily gave him a strange look through Bonnie’s features. “She’s of my line. After having you look after my line, I would not endanger it by being here. Bonnie is more than capable.”

One didn’t have to tell Damon that twice. “I’ve been looking after her.”

“I know. You’ve been doing a lot of looking after people of late. Even Stefan.”

Damon’s face grew darker at that, but cleared. “Times change. There are more important things than those between Stefan and I.”

“Whatever the reason...” Emily stepped towards him again. This time, Damon didn’t step back. She moved until she was close enough to stand in his arms if he extended them. She looked up into his eyes. “I’m glad to see this change. It suits you.”

And then, with Emily’s face raised, these references to a past they shared, acknowledgements of changes that, deep down within himself, Damon was quite aware of, Damon felt himself fall again under the attraction that may have changed the course of his life had he been able to resist Katherine one hundred and fifty years before. Emily’s lips parted happily as Damon’s head dipped down, and they kissed.

Slow at first, almost carefully, but then Damon’s arms went around her body, Emily’s arms looped up around his neck, her body leaned into his. Katherine and Elena were distant thoughts, the women he had and still wanted but, for various reasons, were far from him. Damon kissed Emily almost as if trying to devour her, and Emily engaged herself as passionately with the man who held her. In moments, the sounds of gasps and moans reverberated through the cave they were in, and both vampire and deceased witch were oblivious to all.

Damon’s body shuddered as he pulled away, mindful that Bonnie’s body at very least needed air, even if neither he nor Emily did. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, his jaw line, and Damon leaned into these caresses without reserve. Opening eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed, Damon looked down on the smaller woman.

“I’ve missed this,” Emily breathed. “Missed you. This is you.” Her brows furrowed, as if she needed him to remember with her.

Damon shook her head, not removing his features from her hand, but still gently refuting her words. “There are so many things...”

“And yet your natural nature shines out.” Emily stove to catch his eyes with hers and, after some moments, was successful. “It wouldn’t have been you I’d approached all those years ago if I was wrong. You think you’re not as good as Stefan, but you’re _wrong_.”

Damon closed his eyes again, her sweet words like balm over him, but still so difficult to actually believe. “Emily...”

Emily looked from him to the opening of the cave. “Someone’s coming,” she whispered. Her eyes darted back to Damon’s again. “I must go. _Don’t_ you forget.” Her lips paused a moment, in an expression that was almost too much like Bonnie’s. Then she was gone, and Damon was reaching out for the body she’d possessed as it started to fall to the loose dirt on the floor of the cave.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and her brow furrowed as she realised she was cradled in Damon’s arms. “... Damon?” she asked, but Damon’s own ears had picked up what he’d been too distracted to hear before. He rightened Bonnie on her own feet before Jeremy returned to her.

“Alright, Uncle John thinks I’m going to be staying at Sean’s house another.... night... Hey Damon,” Jeremy said, taking in the vampire who was standing with them.

Damon nodded his head curtly to Elena’s brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Bonnie reaching a hand up to touch her hair at the same time as probing her lower lip with her tongue. He turned his head away before she met his eyes.

“Have you got everything you need down here?” Damon asked Jeremy, taking a step towards him, away from Bonnie.

“Yeah. You’ve been really great with getting us things...”

Damon nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said, glancing briefly at Bonnie in goodbye, before he passed Jeremy and left them to themselves.


End file.
